The catalytic hydrogenation of butynediol to butanediol is well known, and is described, for example, in British Pat. No. 1,242,358. In that British process, an aqueous solution of butynediol is catalytically hydrogenated at a temperature of 60.degree.-150.degree. C., under hydrogen pressure, using Raney nickel as the catalyst.
The process of catalytically hydrogenating furan to THF is also known.
It has now been found, according to the invention, that the catalytic hydrogenation of furan to THF can be carried out simultaneously with the catalytic hydrogenation of butynediol to butanediol. This can be done in the same reaction vessel, using a common catalyst, under the same conditions as the butynediol-butanediol hydrogenation, and can provide great savings in time, effort and money.